Am I Wrong ?
by Hikaari
Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho! Sorry I don't have summary. just see and read Warning : Alur gaje. Abal-abal. -No Edit-


Author : Hikaari a.k.a zai hikari a.k.a zai hika a.k.a hika zai / hikari zai

Genre :I don't Know. Just read and thinking your self

Rating : T

Warning : Alur GaJe. Abal-abal . No Edit. Many typos –mabye-

Am I wrong?

Apakah salah jika aku ingin sedikit saja memdapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan?

Apa aku terlalu tak berguna disini?

Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Akupun tak tau apa itu.

Memang semua ini selalu membuat ku tampak seperti orang yang bodoh.

Tak mengerti akan apapun.

Bodoh mungkin memang itu ungkapan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

oOoOo

3 year's ago

Kim jaejoong seorang gadis cantik yang hidupnya seorang diri. Jaejoong bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya saat dirinya berumur 16 tahun. Ia berkerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi bermacam-macam kebutuhan untuk mempertahankan diri didunia yang kejam ini. Diusia yang masih dibilang sangat dini untuk seseorang yang sendirian tampa suatu peganga yang bisa ia raih jika tersesat dijalan yang salah ia lewati.

Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkanya sediri. Pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh tak mungking untuk jaejoong jangkau kecuali, Mati. Kematian keduaorang tuanya dikarenakan kecelakaan saat kedua orang tua jaejoong melalukan pejalanan bisnisnya. Sebenarnya jaejoong bukanlah dari kalang orang yang tak mampu, namun karna kecelakaan yang dialami orang tuanya itu membuat kemunduran besar atas perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Saudaranya? Jangan ditanyakan, mana ada yang mau berepot-repot mengurusinya. Tak ada satu pun dari saudaranya yang mau menampung nya.

Jadi sejak saat itu jaejoong tinggal sendiri. Ia berusaha bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya. Iya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya hidupnya mulai berubah.

-oOo-

Entah sudah berapa lama ku hidup dalam kesendirian ini. Aku tak mengingatnya lagi. yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah jalani hidup yang ada didepan. Untuk apa merenungi nasib? Memang itu berguna ? hal itu malah akan menghambat mu, membuang percuma waktu yang kau punya didunia ini. Itu sangat tidak berguna.

"Hoaam" suara khas seseorang yang baru bangun dari mimpi-mimpinya. "Ah! Jam berapa sekarang? Tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri. " Yaahhh! Jam 7 telat aku!" gadis itu segara bangun dari tempatnya Ia bergegas masuk kekamar mandi. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah sampai ia bangun kesiang seperti sekarang ini. Padahal jam 7.30 kan jaejoong ada jadwal kelas.

Kim jaejoong itu adalah nama gadis yang baru saja bangun. Hah padalah jaejoong bukan termasuk anak gadis yang malas. Biasanya jam setengah lima ia sudah bangun. Jaejoong memang tak seperti gadis yang ada pada zaman sekarang yang hanya bisa pergi kesalon dan shoping ini itu dari hal yang penting hingga hal yang tidak pun dibeli huh gadis zaman sekarang memang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Keluar dari kamar mandi ia membersihkan dirinya secepat kilat. Jaejoong menuju lemarinya ia mengambil sebuah kemeja dan jeans untuk dikenakan. Jaejoong sudah tak memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini. Jaejoong begegas dan mengambil tas selempangan nya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat jam yang ada didinding. Sekarang pukul 7.15 "mudah-mudah aku tak telat masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi" jaejoong lekas meninggalkan apartement kecilnya- sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang arpartement juga jika dilihat dan dibandingkan dengan apartement kebanyakana-.

-oOo-

"hah hah hah. . ." deru nafas jaejoong terdengar berlarian.

"Hei Jae kenapa baru datang?" Tanya yeoja imut yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau telihat seperti hantu noona.. wajahmu sangat pucat. Mengerikan"ujar changmin dengan badan yang berbidik ngeri seakan telah melihat hantu.

Plakk

" aww sakit noona…" changmin memegangi bekas pukulan jaejoong dan berusaha menghidari jaejoong yang sudah bersiap memukulnya lagi.

"siapa suruh kau berbuat kurang ajar pada noona mu ini minn" desis jaejoong

Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat pertengkaran kecil seperti ini yang dibuat oleh kedua sahabatnya. Changmin memang saat senang sekali menggoda jaejoong- yang telah dianggap sebagai noonanya-.

"aish kalian berdua sudahlah jangan betengkar terus" junsu berusaha melerai keduanya. Ya memang sudah seperti ini pasti selalu menjadi tugasnya untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Kan Moster food ini yang mulai duluan"

"tapi memang benarkan junsu noona wajah jae-noona sangat mengerikan" changmin tak mau kalah. Mana ada dikamusnya untuk melangalah duluan.

"Hah sudahlah aku pergi saja" ujar junsu.

"Eitts junsu tunggu. Kenapa malah pergi bukannya kita ada pelajaran pagi ini?" Tanya jaejoong bingung.

"Tadi pagi ada pengumuman katanya Park songsaenim ada keperluan jadi ia tak mengajar hari ini." Jelas junsu.

"Huh? Yang benar saja!" percuma dong aku buru-buru datang kesini ternyata tak kelas kosong batin jaejoong.

"kau kenapa noona jangan seperti orang bodoh gitu dong" ucap changmin mulai lagi dengan ejekannya.

"Min udah deh jangan buat masalah ini masih pagi tau!" junsu meneloyor kepala changmin.

"yah noona kau apakan kelapa ku yang berhaga ini" changmin mengelus-elus kepalanya. "memang kau bisa menggati kepalaku apa jika terjadi apa-apa pada kepala ku ini, mau diganti dengan apa otakmu saja setengah" changmin bekata dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Changminnn" desis junsu " apa yang baru kau katakana tadi"Ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, salahkan saja mulut changmin yang pedas melebihi cabai rawit itu.

"Aniiiaa noona tak aada yang kubilang" changmin takut juga ketika tau bagaimana bahayanya jika junsu sedang marah.

Jaejoong yang sendari tadi memilat kedua sahabatnya itu malah menyemangati junsu. Ini adalah sebuah sempatan biginya karena jarang-jarang junsu akan marah sebesar ini pada changmin pikir jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

Let's see Review ^^

Inspired by YUI- I am Wrong? Tapi ceritanya aku bikin beda banget hehe ^^b. Thank's for read.


End file.
